


Boundaries (or the lack thereof)

by spinner_atropos



Series: Tickbits [3]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Boundaries, F/M, Or the lack thereof, Sex Toys, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: Using a vibrating device (of any kind) on your face to clear your sinuses is actually a thing.  A life-changing one for me, since I can't take most decongestants, but the device I use is not shaped like THAT kind of device.
Relationships: Dorothy "Dot" Everest & Overkill, Dorothy "Dot" Everest/Overkill
Series: Tickbits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600381
Kudos: 12





	Boundaries (or the lack thereof)

In defiance of Joan's "no phones at the table" rule, Dot had her phone on vibrate, tucked under one leg. She waited a minute after the buzz of a text message to sneak it out to check it. Overkill had sent a photo of one of her… toys with the caption "and what is this." She mostly stifled her startled exclamation, but when she glanced up Arthur was giving her a suspicious look.

"Swallowed wrong," she said, coughing a little for show before concealing the phone again.  


***

  
Once she was supposed to be helping Arthur with the dishes she took a moment to text back. 

OK  
  
DUDE WTF  
  
It's for my sinuses, okay? It helps when I'm really congested.  
  


A few moments.

OK  
  
must be one hell of an orgasm  
  
NOT THAT WAY  
  
jackass  
  
Why are you going through my nightstand anyway?  
  
you left me here alone  
  
No I  
  
You were not in my apartment when I left unless you were hiding in the closet.  
  
Tell me you weren't hiding in my closet.  
  
i was not hiding in your closet  
  


Joan passed through and noticed her frown. "Everything okay, honey?"

"Yeah, fine," she replied automatically. 

"That's an awful lot of texting for 'fine,'" Arthur said. 

A couple of minutes passed before the next chime. A photo of a different toy.

OK  
  
is this one for your sinuses too  
  
I'm single most of the time okay? Sometimes sisters gotta do it for themselves.  
  
I don't go through your shit.  
  
i dont have shit to go through  
  
Not the point. We need to have a serious talk about boundaries.  
  
after the talk do i get to try them on you  
  


"You could be pretending harder to help, you know," Arthur said--Tick, having been forbidden from handling the dishes after one too many incidents, was helping Walter rearrange the dining room. He gave her a glare before his expression suddenly turned to one of horror. "You're _bright red_. Oh my god, are you sexting with Overkill?"

"No!" she snapped back. "And mind your own business!"  


***

  
There were no new texts for an uncomfortably long time. Dot couldn't focus on the movie they were supposed to be watching, instead wondering what else Overkill might be investigating. 

OK  
  
Am I going to come home to find my stuff all over the place?  
  
no  
im not an amateur  
  


"Are you sure everything's okay, Dot? You're very distracted tonight."

"Sometimes Overkill acts like he was raised by wolves."

"That can't be true," Arthur said. "Wolves are social animals." She elbowed him gently.

"They also have a very strong moral compass," Tick chimed in from his other side. "But I thought Overkill was raised by AEGIS?"

"Sometimes I think wolves might have been better."

Her phone dinged. 

OK  
  
are these knitting needles????  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Using a vibrating device (of any kind) on your face to clear your sinuses is actually a thing. A life-changing one for me, since I can't take most decongestants, but the device I use is not shaped like THAT kind of device.


End file.
